Only At Ouran Academy
by Moonshine Prime
Summary: Two girls, two completely different lives. One Host Club. Join the Host Club including Kaida and Kaiya on the most awesome adventures ever!
1. Chapter 1

**Name: **Kaiya

**Age: **18

**Status: **rich

**Background: **Has an older brother named Kirito and cousin named Kakashi. Mom and Kyo's dad are siblings. Parents left her to go to America and still send money and kinda care for her but not at the same time. She did something while going to commoners school that caused her parents to be disappointed in her and leave her with her uncle. Don't approve of her doing martial arts because they believe its not right for a lady. So she was sent to live with her uncle as punishment too.

**Looks: **Dyed Green,blue, and purple waist length hair. Big almond shaped Golden eyes. as tall as Honey maybe an inch or two shorter

**Personality: **childish, bubbly, sassy, fangirl

**Crush/ Boyfriend: **Mitsukuni (Honey)

**Best friend: **Mori and Honey

**Enemy: **Maki (Renges sister)

**Extra:** really good martial artist, loves to dance and sing, obsessed with Transformers Pokemon and Harry Potter and some Animes

**Type: **Fangirl

**Rose**: Green

**Name:** Kaida

**Age:** 16

Status: poor

Background: lives with abusive uncle, mom and dad died, bullied

Looks: waist long, slightly wavy black hair, big emerald green doe eyes, as tall as Haruhi

Personality: Sarcastic, Moody, prankster

Crush/boyfriend: Kyoya

Best friend: Hikaru and Kaoru

Enemy: Renge

Extra: loves to paint/draw, knows martial arts, plays piano, guitar, violin and other instruments awesomely, beautiful dancer

Type:mischievous

Rose: Yellow


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Kaiya**

I wonder how Haruhi and Kaida are doing… I mean it is their first day here at Ouran Academy… Oh someones opening the door! Better get into position. I ran over to sit in Tamaki's lap because for some reason the blonde prince believes as he puts it, "Daddy's little princess should always sit on his lap when greeting guests!" Man is he so, eccentric?

"Welcome." We all, as in Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey, Mori, Kyoya and me. Though who we saw come through the door wasn't who we expected. We usually expect girls, and every once in a green moon boys, but instead we got two guys! The two boys looked really familiar…

"This is a host club!?" One of the "boys" said freaking out. I'm pretty certain both of those "boys are girls… mean they act like it… but that would be rude to say that to them, though their names are really familiar, almost like a couple of my commoner friends…

"Hikaru, Kaoru these two young fellows are in your class right?" Kyoya aaked the twins. They shrugged and said a really mean response about how unsocial the two "boys" were. I think I just saw a light bulb light up? What?

"Oh you must be the two honor students Haruhi and Kaida." Kyoya said looking at the two over the glare in his glasses, especially at Kaida. Gee I wonder whats wrong with him? Eh whatever.

I brushed my dyed hair over my shoulder and glanced at Honey and Mori to try and see what their expressions were. Mori had a blank expression and Honey, well he was just looking like Honey always does. Cute and cuddly! Tamaki having heard they were honor students ran over to them and started freaking out, I face palmed.

Kaida was wearing a black hat and glared at Tamaki with this expression Kyo-chan always gives him. Weird right? Then Haruhi was walking back and forth trying to escape and get away from Tama-chan. Kaida glanced at me and then went back to trying to open the door.

"I'm out of here." Haru-chan said walking towards Kaid-chan and the door.

"Wait Haru-chan! Kaid-chan!" Me and Honey both said at the same time. I grabbed onto Kaida and spun her around right into Kyoya! Oh no! In slow motion we all watched as his tablet thingy fell to the floor and shattered.

"Well that wasn't very nice." Kyoya said cooly. We sat there staring at the tablet for a little bit and then Kaida glanced up at him shrugged and said, "Well it's not my fault it fell. It's Kaiya's fault." Kaida pointed at me. Kyo won't do anything right?

Kyoya glanced up at her and got a glare on his glasses. "That's 12 million yen Mr. Shadowheart. You owe me that much. You're the only one to blame for the tablet breaking." Kyoya responded. Uh Kyo I don't think thats true… Kaida glares back defiantly.

Kaida glanced at me and kinda glared at me. I shrunk back close to tears and ran to Mori and Honey. Honey grabbed me and brought me into a hug shielding us behind Mori. That glare really reminds me of a friend… nah couldn't be her haven't seen her in a year or two.

Haruhi slowly starts backing up when Tamaki calls Kaida and "him" gay and asks them what type they're into. Kaida just turns around and storms off. Haruhi is still backing up when he runs into a vase and it tips over smashing on the floor. Why was there even a vase there in the first place?

"Ah, we were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming auction." Hikaru said to Haruhi.

"Ah now you've done it commoner that vase was going up for 8 million yen." Kaoru whined.

"I'll have to pay you back."Haru-chan murmured.

"With what money? You can't even afford the school and uniform." The twins replied snobbishly.

"What do you think we should do Tamaki?" Kyoya asked looking to the Host club "king".

"Maybe you've heard this saying before Fujioka, Shadowheart. When in Rome do as the Romans do. Since you have no money you can pay with your body. Starting today you are the Host Clubs dogs'." Tamaki said pointing at them. I think I even saw the words _sudden change in attitude_ appear...

Haruhi paled considerably and Honey and I sat there and poked him. "Kaiya stop poking him." Kyoya snapped grabbing my arm to prevent me from poking him. Haruhi suddenly falls over and Kaida uses his quick reflexes and dives catching him.

Later during hosting hours Kyo sent Haruhi and Kaida to get more coffee because we ran out. I sat entertaining my guests and holding onto my stuffed Arcanine which hides my Mountain Dew that I may or may not have an obsession with, kinda like Honey with his cake.

"So Kaiya-hime what have you been watching recently?" One of my regulars Jiro, asked politely.

"I've been watching Pokemon and Naruto! Have you ever seen them?!" I chirped giving a cutesy grin.

"I can't say that I have. But I'll make sure to watch them later." Jiro responded back smiling sheepishly.

"I recently heard the host club has gotten two little kittens without a pedigree." I heard one of Tamaki's regulars say. I don't care much for her because she's a bitch, so I'm going to refer to her as one every time she talks from now on.

"I don't know if I'd call them that. Speaking of the devils. Thanks for doing the shopping little piglets." Tamaki called to the two club dogs who just walked into the room. Noticing everyone was looking at them, I looked at Kyo and then pulled the zipper down on my Arcanine stuffy and grabbed out my bottle of Mountain dew. I tipped the bottle back and took a sip.

"Kaiya, what did I say before about drinking the pop. You know you're not supposed to so hand it over." Kyo demanded. I jumped up from the couch as Kyoya was reaching for it and sprinted towards the door, noticing Haruhi was standing by Tama-chan with the grocery bags.

_THUD! _Uh, oh. I glance up from the ground and see Kaida was sitting on the floor clutching her head because the hat disappeared. Long silky slightly wavy black hair tumbled past her shoulders. Told you Kaida wasn't a boy. I glance back at Kyo and see him slightly turn his head the other way and walking away with my Pop! I jump up from the ground and realize I know that hair! Kaida sprints out of the room and I follow to see her fixing her hat back on her head.

"KAIDA!" I scream running up to her and jumping on her back in a hug. Kaida judo flips me off her back and slams me hard into the ground.

"Oww." I whimper slowly sitting up rubbing my shoulder that hit the ground.

Kyo glances over and glares at Kaida when he hears my cries of pain. He speed walks over to me and gently picks me up and puts me on his back. "That's 5,000 more yen for hurting my cousin." Kyo snaps. Kaida flips him off and keeps glaring at me. I sniffle. Kyoya glances back at her, smirks and then shakes his head.

Walking back into the club room Kyo sets me down by Honey and walks away. I sit down on the couch, hearing the twins twincest act. Honey jumps up grabbing my hand and pulling me over to where Kyo and Haruhi are standing talking about us. The girls are freaking out in the background about Honey grabbing my hand… wonder what that's about…

"Haru-chan!" Honey yells launching himself at Haruhi and spinning him around making him dizzy. "Hey Haru-chan, wanna go have some cake with us?"

"Thanks but I don't really like cake." Haru-chan dizzly replies.

"How would you like to hold my bunnie Usa-chan?" Honey asked cutely.

"I'm not into bunnies." Was Haru-chans response.

"You're saying you don't like Usa-chan?" I asked tilting my head. Haruhi stared hard at Usa-chan causing Usa-chan to blush.

"I guess he is kinda cute, huh." Haruhi answered. Honey and I look at Haruhi and two light bulbs turn on. Haruhi's a girl. Knew that too!

"Take good care of him, ok!" Honey and me call skipping away back to Honey's guests, mine disappeared.

I look over and Kyo-chan is telling Haruhi and Kaida about his private police force. Tama-chan walks over and harasses Haruhi. Poor Haru-chan. Kaida just glares at me. I don't know what happened in the next few seconds but Tamaki is in his emo corner and the twins are taking off Haruhi's glasses and trying to take off Kaida's hat but she had a good grip on it. All they saw was the eyes. Next second the twins are rushing them out of the room to change and everyone but me and Honey have a job. Honey sits and eats cake, I go to my emo corner that's 10 times cooler than Tama-chans because it has thunder and music! Noticing the twins went to the changing room I ran over and Honey followed me. I randomly had wraps in my hand when i see the twins get kicked out and two light bulbs turn on. The twins know both Haruhi and Kaida are girls and I think Honey just realized Kaida is a girl.

"Kaoru, can you give this to Kaida for me? She doesn't seem to like me very much at the moment." I murmur holding the wraps out to him.

"Sure thing Kaiya-senpai." Kaoru says grabbing the wraps. I think he forgot she was changing because two seconds later he gets kicked out and is blushing. I walk away.

A couple minutes later I hear Haruhi call for Tamaki, "um sempai?" she pulls open the curtain revealing them in the boys uniform. Kaida had her black hat covering up her hair and her eyes, she wasn't looking at anyone but was glaring at the floor. "Are you sure it's really ok that we can keep these uniforms?"

"Ohhhh cute!" He cries, "You look just as pretty as girls! How adorable!"

Haruhi straightens her tie as Kaida glances up and meets my eyes, but then she glares and looks away.

"Haru-chan, Kaida-chan, you look so cute!" Honey squeals, eyes wide.

"If we would have known that was how you guys really look…" Hikaru starts.

"Then we would have helped you out sooner." Kaoru finishes his brother's sentence.

"Who knows, maybe they will draw in some customers… if they act appropriately." Kyo says, his glasses flashing as he glares at Kaida.

"Ya know that was just what I was thinking." Tamaki steps in front of us, pointing at nothing in particular.

I rolled my eyes, grinning, because we all know that was a lie.

"Our errand boys are moving up the ranks. Starting today, you guys are official members of the host club. I will personally train you to be a first rank host. If you can get one hundred requests from the customers then we will completely forget your debts to us." Tamaki rants pointing at Haruhi and Kaida.

"A host?!" Haruhi gasps in disbelief.

"Poor Haruhi." I murmur. Honey nods and grabs my hand.

Later, the club opens again and both Haruhi and Kaida are hosting. Haruhi looks very nervous and keeps fidgeting in her seat while Kaida just looks bored and she keeps hiding behind the bill of her hat. Haruhi starts talking about her mom passing away while Kaida talks about music.

I glance at Honey who was entertaining his guests. He must have felt someone watching him because he looked up and scanned the room until his eyes met mine. He smiled and waved and I blushed and smiled back.

I had no guests at the moment so I was free to watch my animes. I glance back up at the girls to see how they were doing and I see Tamaki sneaking up behind Haruhi and the twins sneak up behind Kaida to listen in on their conversations.

The next thing I know, Tamaki had Haruhi around the waist and the twins had tackled Kaida and had her squished between them squealing about how cute they were.

"MORI-SEMPAI!" Haruhi screams, reaching out towards him.

I jump out of my seat and rush over to Tamaki. I jumped on his back and wrapped my arms and legs around his torso while Mori launched himself out of his chair and sprints over to Haruhi and yanks her out of his hands.

I looked up to see a lightbulb over Mori's head and I stifled a giggle as he blushes slightly. Almost every host club member knows about them, except for the gullible Tamaki.

I look over to see that the twins were standing behind Kaida, their arms wrapped around her shoulder while she stares at Mori. Mori glances at her and blushes again, another lightbulb going off.

"Umm Mori-sempai, Kaiya-sempai, you didn't need to go that far." Tamaki says while I slide off his back and walk over to Mori and Honey. Mori sets Haruhi down and quickly walks away muttering something to himself. Honey reaches out and grabs my hand, "Come on Boo, let's go eat some cake." He giggles pulling me away from the host club, and I smiled.

"KAIYA!"

I jump and spin around to see an angry looking Kaida storming toward me, her emerald green eyes filled with anger.

"How could you!" She screams, throwing her hat to the ground, letting her hair flow down around her. She looked like angry goddess with her hair flying everywhere while she passed the room.

Tears were running down my face as I backed away from her, "Wh-what do you mean?" I stuttered. Kaida's screaming was attracting the other host club members except for Haruhi and Tamaki who were nowhere to be found.

"First you leave us behind without telling us where you were going," She yelled pacing the room like a tiger in a cage, "Then you never call, you never pick up the phone when we call!" She then got in my face and I cowered back while the host club members started getting up and standing behind me. "And now you go off and do this?! How could you be such a bitch!? What have we-"

I saw a quick movement and heard Kaida whimper in pain as Kyoya throws her into a table and the table breaks and she falls to the floor crying out in pain. The other host club members freeze and stare at Kyoya. He has never done anything like that before.

Kaida swiftly gets off the floor and stalks up to Kyoya getting ready to punch him in the face but I grab Kyoya and pull him away while the twins tackle Kaida to the floor and pin her there. Kaida is laying on the floor screaming at the twins. Kyo stands there kinda staring in shock about what he just did.

"Kyo, how about you help me explain to her why I never called and everything, ok?" I say sweetly looking up at him with tearful eyes. He nods and grabs me into a hug looking for comfort.

"Kaida, do you wanna know why I left? Why I never called or anything?" I ask, not waiting for a response I go on. "Well you remember how you were teaching me Mixed Martial Arts? Well Mama and Papa found out but because they were so against it they sent me to live with Kyo and Uncle Yoshio. Mama and Papa moved to America where Kirito lives. They banned me from calling you guys at all, changed my cell number and kicked me out of the house. Anytime I would go to the phone to call and see how you guys were doing Uncle Yoshio would slap me or worse sometimes. I deserved to be punished, I always was rebellious and was never good enough for my parents, that's why they never call to see how I'm doing they hate me!" I finish darkly. Kaida just looks at me in disbelief, shoves the twins off her and gets up.

"Then why did you do this to me and Haruhi today?" Kaida asks with a glare.

"Do what?" I ask confused looking at Kyo and then at Kaida.

"What do you mean do what? You know exactly what you did!" Kaida screams furious at me. "Why did you throw mine and Haruhi's bags in the pond!?"

Kyo looks at her and narrows his eyes. "What do you mean?" Kaida looks confused and stares around at everyone, seemingly lost. Kyo lets go of our hug and walks over to his Pineapple laptop and pulls up security footage of the hosting hours before the bags disappeared. "Let's see who actually threw the bags in the pond." Kyo smirks. Everyone is crowding around the laptop watching the footage and guess who it was? "That bitch!" Kaida and I say at the same time. Honey looks at me aghast that I use that word and Kyo scolds me. Kaida and I start laughing because the situation is just so funny. Kyo looks shocked while he stares at Kaida because she laughed. Aww cute, I ship them!

"Kaiya, you know better than to use that type of language. It isn't lady like." Kyo scolds me. I looked down sheepishly.

"Oh screw off Mr. Stick-Up-My-ass." Kaida says then grabs my hand pulling me towards the door where Haru-chan disappeared. The doors closed and Kaida pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry for accusing you." She whispers hugging me tightly.

I hug back, "Its ok Kai-chan. Friends forever right?" I smile hugely. She nods and we turn around to see Haruhi and Tamaki coming back to the club with both bags. Time for a fun afternoon of hosting.

Later during Hosting hours the Bitch requests to sit with Haruhi and Kaida. I glance up after the last of my guests left and see the twins doing the same, watching the way the Bitch is interacting with Haru-chan and Kaida-chan.

"Oh really, thats horrible." The Bitch says. "Somebody threw your bags in the pond."

Kaida was sitting there growling and Haruhi just started blankly. I slowly stood up and started making my way over towards them.

"You actually made Tamaki go in the pond and help you get the bags? You realize he's a blue blood and not a commoner, right? The only reason he's paying attention to you two is because he's trying to turn you into gentlemen. Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you." She murmurs but loud enough for people in close proximity to hear.

"Your jealous of us aren't you." Haruhi responds, and Kaida just kinda smirks… man the bitch went from being a bitch to a jealous one.

Suddenly the tables turned, literally. The table flipped over and the vase full of roses and tea set fell off smashing the minute it hits the floor. The Bitch screams and Haruhi is surprised. Kaida just stands and glares menacingly.

"No Haruhi, Kaida, leave me alone! Somebody help they both attacked me! Somebody do something teach these commoners a lesson." I race over and stand next to the twins as they dump water on Haruhi, the Bitch, and Kaida. I started giggling.

The Bitch starts sputtering out excuses to Tama-chan and he expresses his disappointment to her. The Bitch suddenly angry calls them a mean name I'm not allowed to repeat and Kaida just flat out slaps the girl. I cheer her on. The twins grab onto Kaida and I sat there silently giggling. The Bitch runs away and Tamaki says to them, "Now how am I going to punish you? Seeing it is your fault after all. I got it! Your quota is now 1,000!" Tamaki exclaims pointing at Haruhi. Kaida got off for slapping the Bitch?

"Kaida. Your quota is now 20,000 for slapping her." Kyo says coldly. Kyo still hasn't gotten over her yelling at me, has he?

"The Bitch deserved it." Kaida says indifferently, walking away with the twins. They must be friends now. Honey comes up to me giving me a hug watching the whole thing with me. We both kinda giggled at Kaida's response.

"These are the only spare uniforms we have." Kyo says to Haruhi and hands it to her. He just throws it at Kaida but she uses her awesome special ninja skills and catches it raising an eyebrow at him.

Haruhi starts walking towards the changing rooms Honey and I follow her skipping. Kaida walks behind sweat dropping while the twins walk with her linking arms. Tamaki ran off to go get towels.

"Haruhi, Kaida, here you go. I brought you some more towels." Tamaki says walking in on them changing. He sits and stares for a couple minutes then slowly backs out letting the curtain slid back into place. I think I saw the last light bulb go off and then a whole bunch more go off saying Female.

"Haruhi, Kaida. You guys are girls…" Tama-chan trails off.

"No dip Sherlock. Took you this long to realize that?" Kaida responds taking off her hat and letting her pretty hair flow.

"Well biologically speaking, yeah." Haruhi responds opening the curtain and walking out. Haruhi and Kaida were wearing dresses! I never thought I would see the day! Tamaki just freaks out about it.

"Listen sempai, I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion its more important to recognize a person for who they are not what sex they are." Haruhi responds indifferently.

"Well this is an interesting development." Kyoya says.

We all shrug and say stuff like figured out along the way except Kyo he knew all along.

Haruhi did most the talking causing Tamaki to blush. His face was beet red. Kaida just leaned up against the wall smirking at the development going on.

"I think this is the beginning of true love." Kyo says kinda glancing at Kaida but then quickly looks at me with a smirk. I smirk at him and wink. Haruhi says something about being fussed over by girls, Kaida just shrugs and grins evilly.

"She's our new toy." The twins say looking at Kaida. Kyo glares at them behind his glasses**.**


End file.
